Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystalling (Full Movie)
Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystalling is an another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/MLP:FIM Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas and Sonic879. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Twilight Sparkle and her friends are invited to the Crystal Empire to attend the Crystalling, a magical ceremony honoring the birth of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's foal. Twilight brings her new pupil Starlight Glimmer to the empire to reconnect with Sunburst, her estranged childhood friend, as part of her first friendship lesson. Starlight, however, is anxious to keep Sunburst from learning of her past villainy and tries to avoid the reunion. The two eventually meet, and following an awkward conversation with him, Starlight assumes Sunburst to be a successful wizard who has moved on from their friendship. Meanwhile, Twilight is shocked to discover the foal is an alicorn filly with powerful, uncontrollable magic. The filly's cries shatter the Crystal Heart that protects the Empire, leaving the city exposed to a deadly snowstorm. The ponies desperately search for a spell to restore the Crystal Heart and save the Crystal Empire from the arctic snow. Starlight believes Sunburst is capable of such a feat, but when she goes to retrieve him, he despairingly admits he is not a powerful wizard as she believes. Starlight reveals her own past mistakes to him, and the two reconcile. Using the knowledge he gained from his schooling, Sunburst helps Starlight and the princesses perform the Crystalling, which repairs the heart, staves off the storm, and brings the alicorn filly's magic under control. Shining Armor and Cadance name their daughter Flurry Heart to mark the occasion and choose Sunburst as her crystaller. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Pico the Woodworm, Fraidy Cat, James Thunder, Pero (Puss n' Boots), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Jack Skellington, Zero, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Digidesten and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Mushu and Cri-Kee are guest starring in this film. * This film featured a new version of Timon and Pumbaa's song, "Hakuna Matata" from The Lion King. * During this film, , Timon, Pumbaa, stayed with Starlight Glimmer, along with Spike, to help her reunite with Sunburst while Pooh and the rest of his friends stayed with Twilight and her friends to help with the baby's crystalling. * 76859Thomas once planning to do a separate Thomas & Friends crossover with this film, but because DisneyJSman has some things to do and 76859Thomas is doing some changes, Thomas' Adventures Team ending up being guest starring instead and Sonic879 was planning to do a saperate Weekenders crossover with this short film, but decides to let 76859Thomas to guest star them Sonic879 will be his co-director. * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - The Crystalling Part 1 and 2 along with the rest of the Season 6 episodes first broadcast in the US in 2016, the same year Thomas & Friends: The Great Race was released on DVD, Thomas & Friends: Season 20 first broadcast in the UK and the first three Pokémon films were re-released on Blu-ray. Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Winnie the Pooh/My Little Pony crossovers